In all vertebrates the sense of taste plays an important role in feeding, both in terms of food selection and digestion. Evidence exists that suggests these functions of the gustatory system are separable according to the afferent nerve system involved. An anatomical basis for this separability will be sought. The facial nerve and vagal nerve terminate in nearby regions of the medullary visceral sensory column. A comparison will be made of pathways arising from each of these areas. Connections of the gustatory system will be examined by means of autoradiograhic and enzyme (HRP) tracing techniques. Also the morphology and synaptic relationships of the different primary gustatory sensory areas will be compared both at light and electron microscopic levels.